Sealed With A Kiss
by Chijou
Summary: Separated for a year, Trowa appears at Quatre's doorway on a snowy night, what will Quatre do? ( 4x3 yaoi)


Disclaimer- I do not own them, I will never own them, I only own what goes on between my ears.  
  
Warning- 4x3, sappiness, yaoi, sugary-sweet (or so I am told)  
  
C- this is my first try at a 4x3 main couple in a fanfic. (Yes I have written more then is in my profile on here.. I just took them off here.) So if it is totally whacked, out of character, or some other thing wrong with it, please kindly tell me and I will do what I can to fix it when I write another.  
  
-Bows-- please enjoy  
  
Sealed with a kiss.  
  
Quatre sat on his extra poofy couch curled up in a blanket reading a novel. His eyes flickered from the page to the fire, safely contained in his fireplace. He felt a strange tingling coming up his back something was coming.  
He looked out the window but all he could see was fat snowflakes flurrying down from the heavens, so many of them coming down at such a quick pace made visibility impossible. Quatre sighed and went back to his novel.  
His peaceful reading was soon interrupted however, when he heard a rapping at his door. Quatre stood and quickly wrapped his arms around his small frame, trying to conserve some warmth as he padded over to the door.  
"Who could that be?" he wondered aloud.  
Quatre undid the bolts on his heavy wooden door and pulled it open. A gust of cold air swept into the room making an eerie moaning sound on its way. Quatre's aquamarine eyes widened and a frail, feminine hand covered his lips.  
  
"T-Trowa?" The question was lost in the howling wind coming from the storm.  
  
Quatre brought the soaking, shivering form of his old partner into the heat, and quickly dragged him to the nearest bathroom. Where Quatre drew him a hot bath and helped the other out of his frozen clothing, easing him into the bath.  
  
Quatre rubbed Trowa's arms and legs down, trying to get his blood circulating again, as he watching the former Heavy arms pilot.  
  
"Trowa," Quatre began. "What are you doing here?" his sad eyes met Trowa's emeralds, and the other boy took hold of Quatre's hand before speaking.  
  
"I'm sorry it's been so long Quatre"  
  
"One year"  
  
"One year too long." Quatre nodded his head in agreement. "I had to sort things out, you understand don't you?" again, Quatre merely nodded.  
  
Silence passed between the two for a while, broken only by the sound of hands moving in water as Quatre help Trowa gain warmth.  
  
"I missed you so much" Quatre's voice came out so quietly it was almost impossible to hear over the raging storm outside.  
  
"I missed you too." Trowa cupped Quatre's cheek in his hand. "I'm sorry I left you"  
  
"You had too, like you said you needed things sorted out. Even if I could have stopped you from leaving I wouldn't have, it was something you needed to do." Reading Trowa's unasked question through his eyes Quatre continued. "I am not upset with you for being gone so long, nor am I for you not contacting me. I am a little hurt though."  
  
"Quatre, I just figured it was for the best if I didn't speak to anyone from the war when I was gone"  
  
Quatre smiled "I know"  
  
He helped Trowa out of the bath and got him some warm dry clothes, then went to go make some tea. Trowa took a seat on one of his couches while he waited for Quatre to some out of the kitchen. When Quatre emerged he had two steaming mugs in his hands, both full of tea.  
  
"Did you sort everything out?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I take it you found what you were looking for" it was a statement, not really a question, but Trowa answered it anyway.  
  
"Actually, what I was looking for I had already found, so as soon as I realized that I took the first plane here to return to you" Quatre's eyes overflowed with tears and Trowa put down his mug, grasping Quatre's hands "I love you Quatre, and I will never leave you again."  
  
"Oh, Trowa" Quatre flung himself into the other boy's open arms and began to sob into his shoulder "I love you too, I love you so much."  
  
"Shhh" Trowa stroked Quatre's back in soothing circles "It's okay little one, I'm here now."  
  
"I know, I am just so happy," Quatre sat up a little and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Let me keep you happy forever" Trowa whispered right before sealing their love with a kiss.  
  
On that late November eve a love was reclaimed that would last longer then anyone could have imagined, and they never let it go.  
  
-finish- 


End file.
